


I Can Do Anything

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Flatliners (1990)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelson's always competitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibi1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi1723/gifts).



"Just relax," Dave breathes, breath warm against his skin as he kisses hungrily down his throat. Nelson swallows hard, knowing Dave can feel it against his mouth. His lover's voice is low and warm and reassuring, patient despite the fact that Nelson knows that he must be hard as nails. "Just breathe. You're all right, love."

"I am breathing," he tries to reply, but the words catch as Dave's fingers twist inside him, sending a hot shock up pleasure up his spine. "Fuck - !"

Dave gives a low, approving moan, scissoring his fingers, stretching him open. "You're doing so well, love, gonna feel so good...."

"I'm not one of your patients," Nelson manages to growl from between grit teeth, though he gives in to the urge to grind back against Dave's fingers, craving more sensation.

"Thank god for that." Dave chuckles, low and promising. He works a third finger into him and kisses away the sharp breath that Nelson draws in response. "You'd be the worst patient ever. And it would make this very unethical."

"Shut up and fuck me," Nelson gasps, shuddering against him as Dave brushes against his prostate again. He feels completely on edge, drawn tight like a bow string, aching and wanting, a bundle of nerves and need. "Come on, David."

Dave slows the pump of his fingers, though, leaning in to kiss him again soft and warm, licking past his lips to taste him. It's maddening when all he wants is to feel, but it calms him a little, just like Dave knows it will. His voice is warm when he breaks the kiss. "We don't have to do this right now. Want me to finger you while I blow you?"

It's tempting, but not what he needs. He smirks, turning around to press back against Dave, grabbing his hip and urging him closer. "I said shut up and fuck me."

"Demanding little bastard," Dave breathes, but he's already slicking his cock, urging one of Nelson's thighs higher, shifting closer, rocking up inside him in slow, even thrusts. It's intense, more than anything he's experienced and more than he anticipated, but it's somehow exactly what he'd craved: having Dave over him and deep inside him, pressed close and kissing his skin breathlessly as they move together. "Feel so good," Dave breathes against his skin, kissing his shoulder, the back of his neck. Nelson's vaguely aware that he's probably trying to be soothing, but it just sounds deliciously dirty, and it only makes everything hotter and more intense to him. "So good, Nelson. So hot and tight, oh god, feels so good fucking you...!"

He wants to reply, wanting to rise to Dave's challenge, but he can barely think to gasp Dave's name, pleasure and sensation building hard and fast. Then Dave's taking his cock in hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts, gasping helplessly against his shoulder. "Come on, baby, come for me, oh fuck - !"

His body complies before he can think about him, pleasure rushing through him in white hot shudders, just as intense and overwhelming as everything else has been. He arches back against Dave, feeling his lover follow him, for once not caring about competition at all.

Dave is adoring and doting as they curl together afterwards, pressing soft kisses along his shoulder and nuzzling his hair. "You okay?"

Nelson smiles wordlessly, warm and sated and content. Then he twists just enough to look back at him and grin. "Anything you can do I can do better."


End file.
